<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hallowed Tree by HenryVanCleve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970520">The Hallowed Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryVanCleve/pseuds/HenryVanCleve'>HenryVanCleve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Paranormal, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryVanCleve/pseuds/HenryVanCleve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing your fears may not lead to the results you expect</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hallowed Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sits there sullen, watching, waiting<br/>
Looming for a heart pulsating<br/>
A figure with soul fascinating<br/>
She sits on the hallowed tree</p><p>Surely there is expectation<br/>
Of passing through without cessation<br/>
But tormented by an obligation<br/>
They wander to the hallowed tree</p><p>"O, foul beast!" The figure spake<br/>
"Though mine life thou intend to take<br/>
Have all but that, for heaven's sake<br/>
Awful witch upon that hallowed tree"</p><p>So as he stands there, nearly deafened<br/>
By the silence, which surely beckoned<br/>
Undeniable death, all but threatened<br/>
He kneels at the hallowed tree</p><p>A lonely tear falls from his eye<br/>
Accompanied by craven cry<br/>
"Thy demeanor discloses thy reply"<br/>
He bellows towards the hallowed tree</p><p>His thoughts are stricken, and so perhaps<br/>
His languid form must now collapse<br/>
His eyes a mix, of browns and blacks<br/>
He falls at the hallowed tree</p><p>His final words are woefully whimpered<br/>
A wretched branch has deftly splintered<br/>
Ensuring his demise is morosely timbered<br/>
He rests eternal in the hallowed tree</p><p>So as excitement begins abating<br/>
Another perch, she starts locating<br/>
And there she sits, watching, waiting<br/>
In another grisly hallowed tree</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>